Pérdida
by Kyouko Kiryuu
Summary: Una explosión se escuchó en aquel lugar donde se encontraban todos los involucrados; no se podía vislumbrar nada por las llamas y humo que emanaban de aquel lugar, solamente aquellos que se encontraban dentro de esa explosión sabían lo que realmente pasaba.
Esta historia está publicada en Fanficslandia, es de mi completa autoría.

 **Título:** Pérdida.

 **Anime/Caricatura:** One Piece/Intensamente.

 **Disclaimer** : Una explosión se escuchó en aquel lugar donde se encontraban todos los involucrados; no se podía vislumbrar nada por las llamas y humo que emanaban de aquel lugar, solamente aquellos que se encontraban dentro de esa explosión sabían lo que realmente pasaba.

 **Aclaraciones:** Se trata de un Crossover sobre One Piece e Intensamente, realmente es el escrito del que me siento mayormente orgullosa en muchos sentidos, ya que supera las 2000 palabras, sí, según Word-san son 6,534. Pero no es el único motivo, sino por el simple hecho de que fue mi inspiración que volvió a la vida al crear este escrito.

 _ **Pérdida.**_

Luffy había ido a rescatar a su hermano Ace con la ayuda de su querida emoción Furia, quién le daba la fuerza adecuada para quitar de su camino a cuanto marine y almirante se le atravesase en su camino.

Observó como aquellos marines alzaban sus espadas por arriba del cuello de su hermano, se sintió impaciente y de forma inesperada e inconsciente sacó el Haki del conquistador al ver como su hermano estaba a escasos segundos de ser ejecutado; Furia hizo un rápido movimiento haciendo que aquel muchacho sacara ese poder que dejó inconscientes a más de un marine.

—¡Aquí estoy, Ace! —gritó el chico con bastante alegría.

Las pequeñas emociones en la mente del chico voltearon a ver a Alegría quien estaba feliz apretando el botón de la aquella máquina que dirigía las acciones del muchacho. Ella sólo sonrió sin poder evitar cierta emoción.

Luffy siguió corriendo por una pendiente que lo llevaría directo a donde se encontraba su querido hermano, sin embargo, la figura que apareció frente a él no fue alguien con el que quisiera enfrentarse. Desagrado hizo a un lado a Alegría y apretó el botón para darle a entender a esa persona que no lo quería ver ahí.

—¡Abuelo, muévete por favor!

—¡No me voy a apartar! ¡Soy un Vice-Almirante de la Marina! —decretó aquel hombre canoso quien obstruía el paso del joven Mugiwara—. ¡Lucho contra piratas desde antes que nacieras! ¡Si quieres pasar por aquí, tendrás que matarme primero! ¡Mugiwara no Luffy! —sentenció el vice-almirante de la marina—. ¡Eso es culpa del camino que ustedes dos han elegido! —dictaminó aquel hombre mientras no apartaba los ojos de su nieto.

—¡Por favor abuelo! ¡Déjame pasar! —exclamó el muchacho con cierto arrepentimiento y confusión por no poder dar marcha atrás, al mismo tiempo que no quería enfrentarse contra su querido abuelo.

Alegría, Tristeza, Furia y Desagrado dirigieron su vista al culpable de aquella acción; Temor había entrado en pánico y envió una señal a la memoria sensorial y por ello al muchacho con Sombrero de Paja se le había visto aquella expresión.

El piso por el cual corría el joven y en el que se encontraba parado aquel hombre canoso comenzó a desmoronarse por la presión que éste último había hecho.

—¡Luffy! —Se escuchó el gritar del hermano que sólo podía ver con temor a su pequeño familiar enfrentarse a su abuelo.

Se escuchó un tumulto, el sonido de las espadas, los cañones, el cuerpo a cuerpo de marines y piratas. Los mismos piratas, aliados para salvar a una sola persona y dando su apoyo a aquel muchacho del que solamente podían depender.

—Como te he dicho… ¡Si quieres pasar, tendrás que matarme!

Alegría no sabía ni qué pensar de aquello, estaba en contra de un enfrentamiento entre dos parientes y más si se trataba del abuelo y su nieto. Tristeza se cubrió los ojos, no quería ver aquella escena. Temor se quedó inmóvil en su lugar, tenía pánico de mover una parte de su minúsculo cuerpo. Furia cada vez iba perdiendo la compostura ante aquello.

—No puedo hacer eso abuelo, ¡sal de en medio!

—Si no puedes pasar… ¡Ace morirá! —declaró aquel hombre.

—¡No lo permitiré! —gritó el joven mientras se iba acercando cada vez más.

Las pequeñas emociones trataban de contener a Furia, quien ya había perdido la poca paciencia que tenía.

—¡No todo funciona como tú quieres! ¡No voy a tener piedad! —expresó el vice-almirante, mientras hacía más presión para que aquel puente se desmoronara—. ¡Luffy, yo te considero… mi enemigo! —bramó Garp dirigiendo su golpe al cuerpo de su nieto.

Furia se quitó de encima a sus compañeros, apartó con brusquedad a Temor del mando y tomó el control del reaccionar del chico de Sombrero de Paja hacia aquel anciano. Luffy comenzó a sacar humo de su cuerpo y a ponerse por completo de color rojo, mientras que el puño de Garp iba acercándose cada vez más.

—Luffy… —musitó el hombre, quién quedó inmóvil frente aquel muchacho.

El joven le devolvió a su abuelo un golpe con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que el cuerpo de aquel hombre volara por el aire. Corrió a través de los escombros, dio un gran saltó y llegó al lugar donde Ace se encontraba arrodillado.

—Finalmente… finalmente… ¡lo conseguí! —expresó Mugiwara con mucha emoción.

Alegría había apartado a Furia para que se pudiese tranquilizar.

—Luffy… ¡tú…!

La pequeña emoción estaba feliz del logro que habían hecho gracias a su compañero Furia y el ver al hermano de Luffy bien estalló de felicidad.

—¡Ace! —Sonrió el chico.

Se acercó a él y de su bolsillo sacó la llave que Hancok le había dado para que pudiese abrir las cadenas que ataban las muñecas de su hermano.

—Tengo la llave —confesó. Se arrodilló a la altura de su hermano, se posicionó atrás para poder abrir aquella cerradura.

—Luffy, ¿cómo has…?

Tomó las esposas que ataban a su hermano, estaba por meter la llave para liberarlo cuando escuchó un tono amenazador frente a ellos.

—¡No puedes escapar de mí! —amenazó aquel almirante de la marina a ambos hermanos.

El almirante, Sengoku intentó parar al joven Mugiwara usando sus poderes, que consistían en transformarse en un Buddha gigante con un afro.

—¡No acredito que tengas una cosa de esas, Mugiwara no Luffy! —exclamó con bastante sorpresa el almirante Borsalino, al mismo tiempo que apuntaba su dedo índice a la singular llave que aquel chico sostenía entre sus manos, la cual partió a la mitad cuando estaba a punto de ser insertada en las esposas de aquel criminal.

—¡Oh no, la llave!

—Mugiwara no Luffy, ¡eres un criminal muy peligroso que debe ser ejecutado! —decretó Sengoku—, voy a ejecutar a los dos hermanos con mis propias manos.

El sonido de la mitad de la llave llamó la atención del joven pirata, al voltear se encontró con uno de sus antiguos enemigos y ahora aliado Mr. 3.

—¿Qué ha pasado? Me he desmayado de repente. —Ese hombre al ver la mitad de la llave dirigió su vista al pirata de chaleco amarillo que se encontraba a un lado—, Mugiwara…

—¡Tres! ¿Por qué estás aquí? —cuestionó el muchacho con bastante sorpresa.

Sin dar tiempo para que aquel tipo que había despertado contestara, Sengoku decidió atacar a los tres piratas que se encontraban en ese lugar.

—¡Hey, San! Protege a Ace con una pared —ordenó el joven pirata.

El almirante se dispuso a propinar un golpe directo a los tres presentes, sin embargo, Luffy no se lo permitió…

—¡Gomu-gomu no…—gritó mientras se mordía el dedo índice—, …Gigant Fuusen! —Se infló como un globo para proteger a su hermano y al otro hombre presente.

Tres hizo caso a la orden que le fue encomendada y creó un muro protector de cera, envolviendo tanto a él como a Ace.

Desagrado hizo una mueca de rechazo al ver como Luffy se inflaba de esa manera.

El patíbulo en el que todos se encontraban se derrumbó por el impacto de la fuerza de ambos poderes y ambas partes comenzaron a caer.

—Estamos cayendo… ¡voy a hacer una llave para liberarlo! —dijo Galdino, quien comenzó a darle forma de llave a la cera que salía de su mano derecha.

Las emociones observaron aquella acción por parte de ese tipo raro; Furia y Alegría apretaron al mismo tiempo el botón de comandos, dando así cierta euforia al joven que se había encogido por aquella técnica que había utilizado.

—¡Sí!

El hombre llamado Tres comenzó a darle forma de distintas cosas a su cera, hasta que por fin logró hacer un duplicado de la llave destruida con anterioridad.

—He podido estar aquí, pero mi amigo caído no. ¡¿Me van a menospreciar?! —vociferó él mientras caía y sostenía la llave hecha.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó el ahora pequeño Luffy.

Se escuchó el tronar de distintos cañones que iban dirigidos a ellos, Galdino había terminado a tiempo la forma de la llave y se la había lanzado al Sombrero de Paja.

—¡Salva a tu hermano, Sombrero de Paja! —exclamó aquel hombre mientras procedía a aventar el duplicado de la llave original.

—Tenemos que hacer que Luffy agarre la llave —expresó Alegría mientras daba saltos como niña pequeña.

—Bien, pero tiene que tener el coraje y destreza para hacerlo. —Furia concordó por primera vez con aquella emoción de color amarillo.

Luffy observó a Tres lanzar la llave de Ace y se apresuró a tomar aquel objeto, gracias a la ayuda de Furia y Alegría en combinación pudo atraparla sin ningún problema.

—Bien —aceptó el Sombrero de Paja y se lanzó hacía donde su hermano se encontraba cayendo.

Una explosión se escuchó en aquel lugar donde se encontraban todos los involucrados; no se podía vislumbrar nada por las llamas y humo que emanaban de aquel lugar, solamente aquellos que se encontraban dentro de esa explosión sabían lo que realmente pasaba.

Las emociones del joven Mugiwara se encontraban expectantes, a la espera de poder ver con más claridad si habían podido lograr que él salvara a su preciado hermano. Tristeza abrió los dedos de sus manos, las cuales se encontraban en su rostro, también tenía curiosidad.

—¿Y si… no lo logramos a tiempo? —cuestionó la pequeña emoción con mucho pesar en su tono de voz.

—¡Oh! Vamos Tristeza, no seas pesimista —contestó Alegría y prosiguió—, nosotros le ayudamos, así que no hay duda que lo logramos.

—Pero…

Tristeza no pudo terminar su oración, ya que entre las llamas se vislumbró una figura masculina con un collar rojo alrededor del cuello.

—¡Siempre has sido así! ¡Luffy! —exclamó con alegría Ace al ver a su pequeño hermano a través de la explosión—. Ni si quiera me has escuchado nunca y siempre haces locuras.

—¡Ves! ¿Qué te dije? —comentó Alegría bastante contenta viendo a Tristeza y señalando a aquel hombre, al mismo tiempo que apretaba un botón haciendo que Luffy sonriera de oreja a oreja al ver a esa persona frente a él.

Alegría se embriagaba de felicidad y bailaba cuan niña pequeña alrededor de Tristeza y sus amigos.

—¡Ace! — Mugiwara gritó eufórico el nombre de su hermano mayor.

Ace tomó una parte de la ropa de su hermano pequeño, jalándolo a través de las llamas que emanaban alrededor de los dos; a su vez el joven pirata agarró a Tres de su cabello. Salieron de la pantalla de humo y al ver a los enemigos frente a ellos Ace decretó:

—¡No bajes la guardia, Luffy! ¡Vamos a separarnos!

—Bien —aceptó mientras que lanzaba a su aliado por el aire.

El hermano mayor se adelantó y prendió sus puños de fuego, dispuesto a proteger a Luffy de aquellos cañones que les apuntaban de nuevo.

—¡Enkai! ¡Pilar de fuego! —gritó Ace en el aire. Lanzó sus manos hacia debajo de él y sacando de ellas una enorme columna de fuego, la cual arremetió contra todos aquellos marines que les apuntaban con los cañones.

—¿Aún puedes pelear, Luffy? —interrogó su hermano.

—¡Sí! —afirmó el Sombrero de Paja.

Todos miraron expectantes y con asombro a los dos hermanos, quienes habían salido ilesos.

—Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que tú me salvarías… —confesó Ace y acto seguido se lo agradeció.

Alegría estaba conmovida por tales palabras y entonces apretó el botón de modestia. Luffy rió tocando su nariz con el cuerpo de su dedo índice.

—El viejo Shirohige y los otros me ayudaron mucho.

—¡No creas que ya estás a salvo! ¡Te ejecutaremos en este lugar! —amenazaron los marines que habían alcanzado a huir y que ahora les apuntaban con escopetas y subfusiles al par de hermanos.

Acto seguido comenzaron los disparos, los cuales provenían de todas las direcciones posibles, sin embargo, aquellas balas no les hacían nada al dúo más poderoso que jamás se hubiese visto.

—Ahora… ¡Te voy a cortar en pedazos! —gritaron a unísono dos marines que iban en dirección al menor.

Las pequeñas emociones que estaban a punto de realizar una acción para proteger el cuerpo del muchacho notaron que una mano agachaba la cabeza de Luffy, salvándolo de ser decapitado por dos espadas que sostenían aquellos con el uniforme de la marina.

—Él es mi hermano menor, no lo molesten —pidió Ace, mientras dirigía su mirada hacía ellos. Dio un salto hacia atrás y Luffy hizo lo mismo.

—¡Hiken! —pronunció Ace, lanzando su puño de fuego contra aquellos que querían herir a su hermano menor.

Furia apartó a Alegría del comando y se posicionó, listo para ponerse en acción.

—Creo que es mi turno de entrar en acción. — Furia se tronó los dedos… era el momento que había estado esperando.

Al igual que con la pelea con su abuelo; Furia comenzó a dar las ordenes al cuerpo para que sacara el vapor y color rojizo para poder comenzar a batallar.

—¡Gear Second! —articuló Mugiwara mientras dejaba salir su poder.

Los de la marina se abalanzaron hacia él y en un instante desapareció de su campo visual.

—Gomu-gomu no… ¡Jet stamp! —Arremetió contra ellos desde el aire.

Furia estaba emocionado, al fin podía sacar todo lo que llevaba acumulado dentro de sí mismo.

—¡Tomen eso! —dijo bastante extasiado.

Las otras emociones lo vieron sin entender qué era lo que lo emocionaba tanto de pelear contra otros.

—¡Higan! —Ace se puso en posición y con la punta de sus dedos comenzó a disparar llamas como proyectiles.

—¡Muere! —dijo uno de los marines que se acercó por la espalda del Puño de Fuego.

Luffy pateó a aquel hombre que amenazó a su hermano, haciendo que cayera inconsciente al suelo por el impacto.

—De prisa, Luffy, hay que largarnos de este lugar —comentó Ace bastante divertido.

Alegría dio pequeños saltos de lo contenta que estaba. Odiaba la violencia, pero ver a ambos hermanos juntos y saber que lograron el cometido, la hizo entusiasmarse. Tomó el control del mando y dio la orden para que el joven lo aceptara.

—¡Sí! —respondió con una brillante sonrisa.

Furia alejó a Alegría del comando, ya que podía ver que aquello aún no terminaba. Después de liberarse de aquellos molestos marines, ambos hermanos comenzaron a correr para salir de ese lugar. Evadían y vencían a cuanto enemigo se les atravesaba en el camino. A simple vista se podía notar la perfecta sincronización y compañerismo de aquel dúo imparable.

—Te has vuelto muy fuerte, Luffy —reconoció con orgullo el hermano mayor del joven pirata.

Mugiwara sonrió y un recuerdo sensorial apareció en su mente. Las pequeñas emociones voltearon a ver aquella esfera que había ingresado, en el que se mostraba a ambos piratas cuando eran niños; Alegría tocó ligeramente ese recuerdo, el cual brillaba de color amarillo.

—Algún día seré más fuerte que tú —declaró Luffy con una sonrisa en su rostro al recordar aquellos momentos.

Lograron pasar a través de aquellos hombres, hasta que se toparon con la obstrucción del almirante Kuzan Aokiji. Ace detuvo el paso de su hermano menor y se puso delante de éste.

—Bueno, por el momento déjame protegerte —pidió con cierto semblante indescriptible.

Observó a la persona que se había mostrado ante ellos, sin lugar a dudas era un oponente fuerte, el cual no se andaba con contemplaciones.

—No hables del futuro cuando no habrá un mañana para ti —comenzó a decir aquel almirante y prosiguió—: ¿Acaso crees que podrás escapar? —cuestionó ese hombre con bastante tranquilidad y sin inmutarse.

Desagrado hizo una mueca de fastidió al ver que ese hombre no tenía ni una pizca de estilo.

—Ese tipo… —vociferó Luffy al ver que su oponente era uno de los hombres más fuertes de aquel lugar y con el que ya se había encontrado con anterioridad.

Kuzan empezó a congelar su mano derecha, dando indicios de que se preparaba para lanzar un ataque contra ellos.

—Retrocede Luffy —le ordenó el mayor a su pequeño hermano. En seguida él también comenzó a sacar su brillante poder y sus llamas empezaron a cubrir de igual forma su cuerpo.

Mugiwara no Luffy dudó un segundo, pero obedeció a su hermano y se apartó de su camino.

—¡Pheasant Beak! —exclamó aquel imponente almirante, comenzando su ataque contra el Puño de Fuego.

—¡Kyou Kaen! —gritó Ace, mientras creaba un espejo de llamas para detener la técnica del enemigo.

Ambos estaban igualados en poder, ninguno pensaba retroceder; sin embargo, el hielo de aquel almirante se desvanecía por el fuego producido por el portador de la fruta del diablo. Todos los de la marina entraron en pánico al ver cómo había vencido el hielo del almirante Kazu.

Después de derrotar al almirante siguieron corriendo en dirección a los barcos que aguardaban su llegada para poder retirarse, sin embargo, los marines parecían no darse por vencidos en capturar a ambos criminales. El dúo no dejaba de defenderse y apoyarse mutuamente, deshaciéndose de todos aquellos que se interponían en su camino.

—Qué tipos tan fastidiosos, ¿acaso no se rinden nunca? —cuestionó Desagrado ya bastante irritado de ver lo mismo a donde quiera que volteaba.

—Es mejor no seguirlos molestando, hay que salir de este lugar… —comentó Temor, con cierto recelo e inquietud.

Aquel hombre conocido como Barbablanca se sacrificó, quedándose atrás, dejando una vía de escape por el bien de sus preciados hijos. Los barcos aliados se acercaron a recoger a todos aquellos piratas que aclamaban la retirada después de haber cumplido el objetivo de rescatar a un miembro importante para todos ellos.

Ace Puño de Fuego se quedó inmóvil, observando a su querido padre adoptivo ser la carnada para que él pudiese escapar.

—¿Qué está haciendo? Debería empezar a moverse para escapar ahora que el viejo les dio la oportunidad —dijo bastante irritado aquella emoción de color verde.

—¡Ace, vamos! ¡El viejo ya se decidió…! —señaló el joven Mugiwara, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta de su hermano en ese instante.

Aquel muchacho de pecas levantó levemente la cabeza.

—Lo sé… y no será en vano —mencionó en voz baja y ronca.

Vio como varios de la marina se aproximaban a su padre y lanzó un ataque en vuelto en sus poderosas llamas, dispersando a los enemigos y protegiendo en la distancia a aquel hombre de gran bigote. Un silencio se formó por ambos y quedaron frente a frente. Barbablanca dudó en hablar, pero al final lo hizo.

—No necesito que me digas nada. —Observó a su hijo, postrado ante él y continuó—: dime una cosa, Ace… ¿te alegras de haberme tenido como un padre?

Ese joven apretó las manos y partes de sus rasgos faciales se contrajeron…

—¡Por supuesto! —gritó mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas que emanaban por salir.

Barbablanca abrió sus ojos de par en par, conmovido por la respuesta de su querido hijo y rió fuertemente de felicidad.

Después de tan conmovedora despedida por parte de ambos, Ace, siguió su camino, al lado de su hermano Mugiwara no Luffy. Corrieron hasta alcanzar a sus compañeros y se encontraron con Jinbe, quién se situó detrás de ellos, obstruyendo el paso de los proyectiles que se dirigían hacía el par.

—¡Ace-san, Luffy-kun! Corran frente a mí —ordenó aquel ser de color azul.

—¡Jinbe! —gritaron a unísono tanto Luffy como Ace. Ambos voltearon a ver al sujeto que los cubría por detrás.

—Ustedes son su objetivo, pero lo que el Viejo quiere es que la mayoría sobreviva —aclaró el Gyojin.

Explosiones se escuchaban por detrás, el humo de aquello se levantaba por el aire. Todos seguían corriendo hacía los barcos que los esperaban para emprender la huida. Algunos compañeros iban cayendo victimas de aquellos almirantes.

—¡Ustedes dos! Sigan corriendo hasta llegar al barco —ordenó de nueva cuenta el Gyojin.

—Apenas rescataron a Ace Puño de Fuego y ya huyen… ¡Son una tropa de cobardes! Piratas de Barbablanca. —Se escuchó una voz detrás de todos los piratas que corrían.

Todos los que escucharon aquellas palabras se molestaron, sin embargo, uno de ellos los calmó diciendo que eso era una provocación. Aquel Almirante se acomodó la gorra que cubría su cabeza y elaboró un mullido plan para poder provocar a todos los piratas de aquella tripulación.

—Bueno, el Capitán es el Capitán, no hay nada qué hacer contra eso. —Se quitó aquella gorra y la sostuvo en su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha tocaba su cabello—; después de todo, en esta era, Barbablanca es… —Se acomodó de nueva cuenta aquel objeto sobre su cabeza y con una sonrisa triunfante el rostro conluyó—, ...un perdedor de la era pasada.

Ace Puño de Fuego se detuvo de golpe al oír ese insulto dirigido hacía su padre, su respiración era agitada y le tomó unos segundos poder articular palabra.

—¿Un perdedor?

Aquel Almirante no comprendió la pregunta. Aquel joven encendió sus puños y los cubrió con su fuego, se le notaba enojado.

—¡Retira lo que acabas de decir!

Sus nakamas trataron de calmar al portador de las llamas, pero no tuvieron éxito alguno.

—¡Se está burlando del Viejo!

Temor observaba aquella escena, al igual que sus amigos, los cuales se habían quedado inmóviles, sin poder articular palabra alguna. Él sentía miedo de que aquello que habían pasado llegara a ser inútil, así que se acercó al mando y mandó la primer señal que se le ocurrió.

—¡Ace! —gritó el Mugiwara, quién tenía una expresión precavida.

—¿Qué lo retiré? —inquirió incrédulo aquel Almirante y no tardó mucho para mostrar una sonrisa triunfante—, no pienso retirar ni una sola palabra, te diré por qué… tu padre, Gold Roger, conquistó el Grand Line y al sacrificarse, abrió el telón de una nueva era, la llamada "Gran Era de los Piratas". —Movió su cuerpo unos centímetros—. Como Almirante de la Marina, no debería decirlo, pero él hacía honor a su nombre como Rey de los piratas… en cambio, ¿qué ha hecho Barbablanca? Quizá, ni siquiera tenía las intenciones de competir contra Roger. Supongo que al establecer una familia y estar tranquilo lo satisfacía al ser de los grandes. Hay un montón de idiotas que dicen que su nombre mantiene la paz y justicia en varias islas por el mundo; pero para mí, es sólo el héroe del montón de piratas maricas que le temen. Me da risa. Cuando Roger estaba vivo, Barbablanca estaba en segundo plano, ni después de la muerte de Roger logró ser el Rey; lo que quiere decir, que jamás logro vencer a Roger. ¡Un eterno perdedor! Eso es lo que es Barbablanca, ¿me equivoco?

Ace comenzó a caminar en dirección a aquel hombre que hablaba mal de la persona que lo cuidó y trató como su familia.

—No es más que un triste hombre; juntó una tropa de idiotas que lo llaman "¡Viejo, Viejo!" y vagan por los mares como una falsa familia…

—Detente —interrumpió el joven de las llamas.

—Después de décadas viajando por los mares, jamás ganó nada como Rey… nada, Ace. Al final, bastaron un par de palabras para que fuese apuñalado por uno de esos idiotas a los que llama "hijo" y encima de eso, morirá para protegerlos. ¿No crees que su vida no tiene sentido?

Ace continuó caminando hacia él, cabreado por aquellas palabras insolentes y llenas de ignorancia por parte de aquel sujeto.

—Él nos dio… un lugar donde poder vivir. ¡Jamás entenderás la grandeza de nuestro Viejo! —contradijo el muchacho.

—Las personas no merecen vivir si no pueden vivir justamente. ¡Piratas ladrones como ustedes, no merecen un lugar para vivir! —sentenció aquel hombre, discriminando a aquellos que estaban presentes y portaban el nombre de Pirata.

—¡Detente! —gritó furioso Ace

—¡Barbablanca morirá como el perdedor que es! ¡Jamás pudo superar la montaña que tuvo en frente! —declaró con bastante desdén aquel hombre llamado Akainu.

—¡Barbablanca es el pirata que creó esta era! —objetó aquel chico de nombre Ace—. ¡No te burles del hombre que salvó nuestras vidas!

Luffy quedó inmóvil al igual que las pequeñas personitas dentro de él, estaban absortos viendo aquella escena en donde su hermano perdía los estribos por proteger el nombre de su padre.

—¡El nombre de esta era es Barbablanca!

Tanto Akainu como Ace comenzaron a utilizar el poder de las frutas del diablo; abrieron el piso por debajo de ellos ante aquel abrumador poder por parte de ambos hombres. Chocaron sus puños al mismo tiempo, uno cubierto de lava y el otro rodeado de llamas.

—¡Barbablanca, y ustedes idiotas que lo llaman Viejo, no son más que unos perdedores! —exclamó el Almirante, mientras sacaba su máximo poder, lo cual creó una explosión que lanzó al pirata derrotándolo fácilmente.

Ace cayó en el suelo rocoso y le tomó unos cuantos segundos el intentar reincorporarse, mientras escuchaba a ese hombre hablar.

—¿Tanto te descuidas por tener una Fruta del Diablo de las más poderosas, un Logia? —cuestionó aquel sujeto—. Tú sólo eres fuego, yo soy lo que incluso puede quemar al fuego, ¡magma! Mi poder, por lejos, no tiene comparación al tuyo.

Alegría, Tristeza, Furia y Desagrado salieron del trance al ver al hermano mayor tumbado en el piso, tratando de levantarse. Alegría se acercó al lado de Temor quién estaba temblando. Puso su mano al lado de la de su compañero y juntos apretaron aquel botón que daba las señales para que pudiese mover el cuerpo.

—Tenemos que ayudar al hermano menor —sugirió Alegría.

La cara de Luffy parecía desencajada, sin dar crédito de lo que había pasado.

—¡Ace! —Trató de acercarse a él para sacarlo de aquella peligrosa situación, sin embargo sus piernas no respondieron y cayó de rodillas al piso también.

Alegría y Temor no entendían qué era lo que pasaba, habían mandado la orden del movimiento, pero las piernas no obedecían al mandato.

—¡Oye, Luffy-kun! ¡Tú también estás en tu límite! —exclamó Jinbe.

El joven Mugiwara comenzó a respirar con un poco de dificultad… Temor estaba entrando en pánico sin saber qué hacer. Las cuatro emociones restantes pensaron alguna lógica a aquel problema inesperado.

—La Vivre Card de Ace — susurró el Sombrero de Paja. Estiró su brazo para agarrar aquel papel que mostraba la vida del dueño y que se le había caído al joven pirata.

—Gold Roger, el Rey de los Piratas. Dragón el Revolucionario… me sorprendió saber que los hijos de ambos fueran hermanos de crianza. Ambos tienen sangre contaminada por sus venas. ¡No me importa que los demás escapen, si me puedo encargar de los hermanitos! —exclamó con cierta severidad en su tono de voz—. Mira con atención.

El hombre dirigió su atención al que yacía de rodillas a unos metros de su hermano mayor. Ace se percató de ello, haciendo una muestra en su cara de desesperación.

—¡Espera!

El almirante se dirigió a donde se encontraba Mugiwara no Luffy, el cual luchaba consigo mismo para recuperar el papel caído.

—¡Luffy! —gritó una voz conocida para él.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido, que no les dio tiempo de reaccionar a lo que había pasado frente a ellos. La escena que veían tanto Luffy como las pequeñas emociones fue algo que no se habían podido imaginar… de pie frente a él se encontraba su querido hermano con una mano atravesando su abdomen, gotas de sangre salpicaban alrededor de aquellas tres personas involucradas.

Ace había amortiguado el golpe que había sido dirigido para la persona frente a él, recibiendo ese puño cubierto de magma en su lugar.

Los recuerdos de Luffy y su hermano comenzaron a invadir el centro de control; uno tras otro, y ninguna de las emociones se habían dado cuenta de ese acontecimiento… ellos se quedaron inmóviles, les costaba trabajo digerir aquello que estaba pasando.

La Vivre Card de Ace comenzó a quemarse, lo que significaba que la vida del dueño original estaba llegando a su final.

—A-Ace… —logró articular con cierto temblor en sus labios.

Akainu sacó su brazo del cuerpo perforado del chico de fuego sin ninguna contemplación. En el instante que le fue retirado aquella parte del cuerpo del Almirante, Ace escupió sangre de su boca que se había acumulado en su garganta.

Temor se apresuró a presionar el botón adecuado para que Mugiwara se pusiera de pie como un auto reflejo.

Los compañeros piratas al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido se lanzaron a atacar a Akainu, sin embargo nada le hizo efecto, él simplemente salió entre las llamas que causaron las explosiones, con una parte de su cuerpo destrozado, pero ni se inmutaba ante ello. Poco a poco fue restaurando la parte del cuerpo que le faltaba.

Luffy se situó frente a su hermano, tomándolo de los brazos mientras observaba al imponente Almirante que se había colocado detrás del herido.

Temor comenzó a temblar de sólo ver a ese tipo frente a él, se quedó inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer.

—Parece que sigues con vida. ¡"Puño de fuego" Ace! —vociferó ese hombre, al mismo tiempo que levantaba una vez más su puño derecho en posición de rematar al casi moribundo hombre que se encontraba dándole la espalda.

—Detente… —susurró el chico de Sombrero de Paja—, ¡detente! —gritó con furia aquel muchacho.

Temor centró su vista en su compañero Furia, el cual se había colocado a un lado de él.

—Tienes que dejar de perder el tiempo, si tiene que gritar para sacar su enojo, entonces hazlo —gruñó Furia con bastante enojo en el tono de su voz.

La pequeña emoción de color rojo se preparó para arremeter contra el Almirante que se preparaba para lanzar un segundo ataque, sin embargo nunca llegó el impacto. El Gyojin se interpuso en su camino, salvando a ambos hermanos.

—¡Jinbe!

—No permitiré que le pongas una mano encima de nuevo —declaró aquel singular ser.

—Sólo estás posponiendo lo inevitable, Jinbe. Como ex-shichibukai, debes saber de lo que soy capaz.

Ambas personas comenzaron a discutir y encararse mutuamente, iniciando una lucha de poderes.

Luffy se encontraba sosteniendo el cuerpo de su hermano antes de que cayera al piso por la debilidad de la fuerza en sus piernas, el brazo de Ace se encontraba alrededor del cuello de su pequeño hermano.

Las cinco emociones seguían sin saber qué hacer con claridad con respecto a aquella situación. El chico de Sombrero de Paja abrió los ojos de par en par, no daba crédito de que su hermano estuviese muriendo.

—A-Ace…

Fue lo primero que pudo articular después de salir el impacto de ver a su hermano sacrificando su vida por protegerlo. Los ojos de Tristeza comenzaron a humedecerse por unas lágrimas que emanaban por salir. Sus compañeros la observaron y comprendieron lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

—¡Imposible! Él no puede morir, no olviden todo lo que pasamos para poder rescatarlo, ya verán estará bien y volverá con nosotros —esclareció Alegría con mucho optimismo, dando pequeñas palmadas con sus manos.

Alegría accionó un botón, el cual hizo que el Mugiwara pudiera articular más de una palabra y haciendo que preguntara lo evidente para aquellas emociones.

—Oye… ¿estás bien? ¿Verdad?

Empezó a tocar la herida que se podía apreciar y sentir por la parte de atrás del Puño de Fuego; levantó levemente la mano y la observó manchada con bastante sangre proveniente del cuerpo que sostenía con sus manos.

Temor comenzó a temblar al ver la sangre que emanaba, por donde quiera que lo viese, aquello no estaba bien.

—Él puede salvarse, sólo necesita tratar esa herida —insistía Alegría.

Ella no quería ceder ante el pánico que invadía a todos los presentes y trataba de dar lo mejor de sí misma para que el ánimo de todos no descendiera.

—Ace, necesitamos atenderte —Sugirió Luffy, mirando la parte de la nuca de su hermano.

—Lo siento… Luffy… —Se disculpó el hombre Puño de Fuego con mucha dificultad y una voz ronca—. Para poder salvarme… tuviste que pasar por muchas cosas… pero, arruiné todo.

Temor estaba al lado de Tristeza, quién pareciese que no aguantaría más las lágrimas al escuchar al hermano hablar con dificultad, pidiendo disculpas por algo que pudo haber evitado. Las emociones no supieron cómo reaccionar ante eso que había dicho aquel chico.

—Lo siento.

Alegría no cedería ante aquellas disculpas que sonaban a una despedida de parte de parte de él.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó incrédulo y tratando de evadir la realidad—. ¡No digas tonterías! —regañó el Mugiwara a su hermano mayor, en seguida dirigió su atención al grupo de piratas que se encontraban a su espalda para pedir ayuda—, ¡alguien, ayúdelo! ¡Por favor, salven a Ace! ¡Oigan, alguien! ¡Ayuden a Ace! —imploró el joven pirata.

Algunos de sus aliados se pusieron en marcha y llamaron por el médico que se encontraba con ellos para que tratara la herida del anterior prisionero y darle los primeros auxilios.

—¡Ace! ¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó el médico mientras se acercaba a ellos corriendo y se posicionaba tras del chico de las llamas.

—¡Rápido, cura a Ace! —apresuró el joven Mugiwara.

—Bien, déjame ver la herida.

—Por favor —pidió el hombre de goma.

El médico examinó la herida de Ace, sin embargo su expresión no fue nada buena, se notaba cierta impotencia en las gesticulaciones de aquel hombre medio regordete.

—Esto…

Se puso de pie enseguida, dejando desconcertada a Alegría, quien esperaba ansiosa la buena noticia…

—Oye… ¿qué pasa? ¡Deprisa, cúralo! —volvió a pedir el muchacho, temblando.

Aquel hombre se quedó en silencio unos segundos, no hallaba las palabras para darle la noticia.

—Lo siento…

—¿Qué significa eso…? —interrogó sin entender el por qué se disculpaba—. ¡¿Por qué te quedas ahí parado?! ¡Haz algo! —exigió cada vez más ansioso—. Oye, ¿acaso no eres doctor? ¡Te estoy hablando!

Se podía notar la desesperación de las palabras que emanaban de su boca, estaba perdiendo los estribos al no recibir respuesta alguna por parte de aquel médico que sólo se había quedado parado después de haber examinado a su hermano.

—Es inútil… —escuchó una voy susurrarle en su oído derecho con dificultad—, mis órganos internos están quemados… no hay nada que hacer… mi vida está por terminar.

—¡No es verdad! —negó inmediatamente aquella respuesta—, cierto, ¿Iva-chan? ¡Oye, te lo ruego! ¡Inyéctale hormonas a Ace! ¡Vamos! —suplicó a aquel pirata que lo había ayudado en la prisión—, ¡así como lo hiciste conmigo! ¡Ayuda a Ace! Por favor, ¡te lo ruego! ¡Ayuda a Ace! ¡Usa tus hormonas con Ace!

Siguió pidiendo aquel chico una y otra vez.

—Mugiwara-boy… —respondió Ivan—, eso no funcionará con Ace-boy.

—Es mentira… —Dirigió de nuevo su atención al joven en sus brazos—: ¡Lo prometiste! ¡Oye! —llamó de nuevo—, ¡dijiste que no morirías… sin importar lo que pasara! —exclamó ya con bastante desesperación en su voz.

Alegría había quedado impactada por las palabras de aquel hombre, no procesaba las palabras que le había dicho, se negaba a aceptar que así terminaran las cosas, era algo imposible de pensar.

—Ace… ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué significa eso? —se preguntaba sin querer comprender ni aceptar aquel hecho evidente—. Lo prometiste… —hizo una pausa—: …que no morirías… —Lágrimas comenzaron a emanar de los ojos de Luffy. Tristeza se había acercado al lado de Alegría y continuó hablando—: …sin importar lo que pasara, ¡Ace!

Tristeza estaba comenzando a llorar y había tocado el botón que Alegría sostenía en sus manos.

Un silencio emanó de aquellos dos.

—Aún me pregunto si debí haber nacido… —Ace comenzó a articular unas palabras—. Nadie quería que naciera… tal vez, no seguiría con vida de no ser por Sabo y por cuidar de un hermano como tú… —hizo una pausa al hablar y luego prosiguió—, cierto, si algún día ves a Dadán… salúdala por mí. Ahora que estoy a punto de morir, incluso extraño a esa mujer…

Alegría seguía sin aceptar aquel hecho irrefutable y sintió la pequeña mano azul de Tristeza tocar la suya. Lágrimas desbordaron de los ojos de Luffy.

—¡Te dije que no morirías!

—Sólo hay una cosa que me hace querer seguir con vida… y es mi deseo de verte cumplir tus sueños… —confesó con mucho pesar—. ¡Pero estoy seguro que lo lograrás! Porque eres mi hermano menor… —Se calló por unos instantes y volvió a hablar—. Ese día... tal como prometimos ese día, no me arrepiento… de nada en mi vida.

—¡Es mentira! ¡Mentiroso!

Sangre salía y recorría el brazo de Ace, creando un charco de sangre bajo su mano izquierda.

—No miento —aclaró el hombre moribundo—. Algo me dice que lo que yo quería… no era fama… ¿Debí haber nacido? —inquirió—. Yo quería la respuesta a esa pregunta… —Silenció sus palabras, pareciese que estaba recordando alguna cosas.

Pareciera que el tiempo se hubiera detenido, en donde sólo ellos dos se encontraban y no hubiese nadie alrededor. Ace sonrió.

—Mi voz no alcanza a llegar a los demás. —Los ojos del hermano menor se inundaron de lágrimas—. ¿Serías mi voz para que todos me escuchen…? —preguntó a su hermano menor y acto seguido empezó a mencionar a todos—; Padre… chicos y tú, Luffy. Gracias… por querer a alguien como yo… alguien con sangre maldita en sus venas… hasta el día de hoy.

Ace comenzó a llorar en el hombro de su pequeño hermano, sintiendo su final y sintiéndose triste al pensar que dejaría atrás a su débil... no ya no era débil aquel chico con el que compartió Sake de pequeños, ya no era ése que no podía hacer nada por su propia cuenta. Creció en muchos sentidos y lloraba por no poder ver lo que el futuro le deparaba a aquel chico.

—¡Gracias! —fueron las últimas palabras que pronunció antes de quedar silenciado para siempre.

Su cuerpo se deslizó de los brazos de Luffy, al que agarró de sorpresa y sólo vio caer el cuerpo inerte de su hermano frente a él sin poder creer si era real o no lo que veía.

—Ace… —llamó el chico Mugiwara. Veía ese cuerpo inmóvil, sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

Un sentimiento lleno de dolor, temor, enojo y desesperación tomó posesión de su cuerpo y es que las cinco emociones habían querido tomar el mando de las acciones de ese chico para poder calmarlo, pero fue en vano, ya que todos presionaron la maquina al mismo tiempo, lo cual causó que Luffy perdiera la conciencia mientras se encontraba arrodillado frente al cuerpo de su hermano.

Tristeza había apretado un interruptor para que el pirata no pudiera sentir ni ver más aquella escena. Lo último que hizo Luffy antes de que bloquearan su mente fue pronunciar el nombre de su último hermano.

—¡Ace!

Se escuchó el grito del Sombrero de Paja en todo el lugar y en seguida perdió el conocimiento por el shock que recibió.

—Yo les dije que esto no terminaría nada bien —les recordó Tristeza cuando todo se quedó en calma y silencio.

Alegría, Furia, Desagrado y Temor no dijeron nada, estaban en shock y de alguna manera le dieron la razón al personaje azul que se encontraba encogida, ocultando parte de sus muñecas con sus mangas.

Luffy estaba inconsciente y tenían que prepararse para cuando despertara. Alegría se encaminó a su lugar privado y empezó a dar vueltas donde se encontraban las instrucciones sobre cómo tratar con ese tipo de acontecimientos, pero fue inútil, no había registro que hablara de eso. Lo único que podían hacer era esperar el despertar del pirata.


End file.
